


Life in a Cell

by OT7nightmares



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OT7nightmares/pseuds/OT7nightmares
Summary: Kim Minji was always the sweet, innocent, helpful kid in every class. So when she's arrested and sentenced to prison for manslaughter...it came as a shock to everyone...Because of her sentence, she inadvertently became one of the most fear inmates and soon she'll meet the other...Each part's gonna be short drabbles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Introduction

“Is that her?”

“She did that.”

“They say she killed man.”

The whispers reach her ears, but she forces herself to block the sounds out. Yeah, she shouldn’t have went off on the dude, but he did _that_ to her friend. How can someone do _that_ such an innocent and sweet person? It shouldn’t have ever happened, but it did and she just…she lost it. Every single day, she held her friend as tears soaked her shirts. And then when she saw _Him_ out in public? She just couldn’t take it. All those nights…holding her friend…hearing the anguished sobs…it all boiled over. She didn’t even realize what she was doing until someone, a policeman she thinks, pulled her off of _Him_. Vaguely, she remembers the shocked gasps of the public around her from that day. How they whispered about ‘that girl just beat him up’ and ‘there’s so much blood’.

That memory is what reminds her of why she’s here in prison. She didn’t mean to, but she killed _Him_ and was promptly convicted of manslaughter. Those that knew her…were shocked that she killed someone, let alone a man almost twice her size, but she did…and they learned to accept that sweet, innocent Kim Minji killed a man.

So yeah, that’s how she found herself in the all women prison. And how she found herself in this prison…all alone. None of the other inmates wanted much to do with her. They feared she would ‘lose control’ and go off on them, but none of them had done anything to her so why would she? But she was too afraid to tell them that. So that’s how sweet Kim Minji became one of the most feared inmates at Insomnia Penitentiary. Soon, she’ll learn who the other one is…


	2. Meeting Time

“Get up, inmate,” the guard says to Minji.

Without a choice, the girl clad in an orange jumpsuit follows the command. She walks in front of the guard, following another. They take her down the row of cells, only to stop at the other end from where hers was.

“In,” the leading guard commands.

“What’s going on?” Minji asks without remembering it’s best to keep her mouth shut.

A pair of hands shove her forward, sending her stumbling into the open cell door. It clangs shut, locked by one of the guards. She hears them discussing some sport she doesn’t know as they walk away. Pushing herself back up, she looks around the cell. It’s identical to her previous one, except for the body laying on the bottom bunk. She looks at the body, seeing the owner’s eyes looking at her with confusion and anger.

“Are you just gonna stand there or introduce yourself?” the occupant asks, voice blunt.

Minji quickly bows. “Kim Minji,” she greets.

“Bora,” the other replies. “Top bunk is yours. Just try not to snore or I’ll suffocate you in your sleep.” Minji’s mouth drops open in surprise. Bora chuckles. “I’m kidding. I only suffocate the annoying inmates and I’ve only heard how scared people are of you.”

Minji frowns, eyes dropping to the floor. “Okay,” she doesn’t say anything as she walks over. Once pulling herself to the top bunk, she lays down, cuddling the scratchy, uncomfortable pillow that’s standard in every cell. _At least my last pillow finally lost its scratchiness._


	3. Kim Bora

Bora really hates having a cellmate. She’s gone through three in a week, but they’re all so annoying. Most talk about what they did to get in prison and honestly she doesn’t give a fuck that they stole something, got caught with drugs, or whatever else they did. She just wants to ride out her sentence and get back to her crew. So, when the guards talk about her getting a new cellmate after nearly a month alone...she’s not happy. She’s no idiot though. There isn’t a choice, so she just hopes that whoever they give her isn’t annoying. If they are…she’ll run them off like all the others or threaten them like she did the last one.

Kim Minji turns out to be her new cellmate. She’s heard the rumors, but Bora knows better than to listen to whatever rumors are spread. She hears them and knows there might be some truth to them, but she prefers to hear it from the person themselves. To her surprise though, Minji goes straight to the top bunk and remains there until the morning.

Bora chooses not to tell Minji that she can hear her sniffling and muffled sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for now...may add more later!! Comment your thoughts~


End file.
